


Постэффект

by tier_wolf



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Чхве всегда хорошо удавалось представлять дождь.





	Постэффект

Чхве спит, и снится ему почему-то Гюнтхе.   
Слишком давно он не снился уже, тем более вот таким. Гюнтхе ластится к его ладони, невнятно выпрашивая за что-то прощения. Чхве не помнит, за что. Он чувствует себя невесомо легким и равнодушным ко всему. Он твердо знает, что случившееся — то, о чем он забыл — совершенно непоправимо, и обвинять себя или Гюнтхе уже бессмысленно. Оба они равно виноваты, и оба равно бессильны. Только Чхве ощущает смутно горчащее, слегка стыдное чувство освобождения, а Гюнтхе не ощущает. Он говорит-говорит-говорит. Чхве не вслушивается в слова, только гладит его по голове. Как будто этого жеста недостаточно, чтобы понять — он простил. И Гюнтхе, и себя заодно, и стыдное это чувство облегчения, и кого-то еще, о ком не может вспомнить.   
Ему так сладко и легко, как не бывало никогда, до боли в груди, до сжимающего спазмом легкие восторга. Как под наркотой, — определяет он.   
И вспоминает. 

Он просыпается за одно мгновение, но продолжает лежать, почему-то не ощущая свое тело целиком. Иначе, наверное, поторопился бы сесть на постели. Но сесть не получается. Он пытается открыть глаза, но не выходит и это. Что-то мешает, давит на виски, задевает плотно сомкнутые ресницы. Он хочет поднять руку и коснуться своего лица, и только тогда понимает, что его пальцы спокойно лежат в чужих спутанных волосах.   
Гюнтхе? — пугается он до больного озноба.   
Но нет. Слишком длинные. Мягкие легкие пряди, нежные как перья.   
Хорошо, что ему снился именно Гюнтхе. Иначе, проснувшись, он принял бы человека за Сусон. 

— Данна, — произносит он.   
Когда проходит первый ужас, он начинает наконец осознавать и остальное свое тело.   
Макисима лежит на краю кровати, прижавшись к боку Чхве, обхватив его рукой поперек живота, и бесцеремонно закинув на его ноги колено. Он ощущается живым и теплым, чем-то вроде большого домашнего кота. Чхве хочет почесать его за ухом, где кожа совсем нежная и шелковая.   
Чхве понимает, что он и правда все еще под наркотой. Наяву. 

Он продолжает легкие поглаживания, адресованные непонятно кому — мертвому Гюнтхе, спящему Макисиме? Или необходимые лишь для собственного успокоения?   
Вторая рука, обожженная выстрелом, равномерно ноюще болит, и, судя по ощущениям, затянута бинтами. Он не решается поднести ее к лицу. Он думает, что никуда в сущности уже не торопится, да и в целом ему довольно безразлично, что с ним стало.   
Просто неудобно держать ресницы сомкнутыми — это требует постоянного усилия, внимания, которое и без того слишком легко ускользает. 

Какая-то трезвая часть сознания задается вопросом, что делает здесь Макисима. Что он делает здесь в таком виде. Они двое ведь даже не касались друг друга до сегодняшнего — вчерашнего? сколько времени успело пройти? — дня, а теперь данна спит с ним в одной постели, беззастенчиво сопя в ключицу. Зачем? Чхве не настолько ценен, чтоб стеречь его самостоятельно.   
Чхве не настолько ценен, чтоб спасать его самостоятельно, однако же...

Ему не хватило бы сил вытащить одеяло из-под Макисимы, поэтому он просто неловко стаскивает часть с себя забинтованной рукой, и укрывает Макисиму свободным краем. Тот почти сразу расслабляется с глубоким вздохом, как-то тяжелеет, и, потершись щекой о плечо Чхве, затихает.   
Разве холодно?  
Чхве не чувствует. Его догоняет что-то из принятого — томительным вязким постэффектом. Знать бы, что именно — можно даже повторить.   
А может быть, ему давали что-то еще, после, иначе чем объяснить мягкую приглушенность всех болевых ощущений. В целом и это тоже ему безразлично. 

Он радуется, что вслух не назвал Макисиму Гюнтхе. Данна любит задавать вопросы. И еще больше любит получать на них ответы. А это плохая тема для разговора, очень плохая, хуже, чем все книги мира, которых Чхве не читал.   
Он улыбается, здоровой рукой поправляя одеяло на плечах Макисимы. Ему всегда нравилось о ком-то заботиться. Правда, всегда получалось из рук вон плохо. Но разве он не старался?   
Образ Гюнтхе плывет, растворяется темным пятном, и на его месте, расцвеченный в серебро лунным светом, появляется Макисима. Он достает бритву из кармана бежевого плаща и проводит аккуратную полосу на чьем-то горле. Он не просит прощения, хотя глаза его смотрят грустно и вопросительно. Но он не просит прощения. Он все делал правильно.   
Чхве протягивает к нему руку, безмолвно прося увести за собой, куда угодно, хоть в серебряные лунные лучи. И окровавленные липкие пальцы ответно сжимаются на его запястье.   
Он чувствует себя успокоенным. И засыпает, все еще не ощущая холода. 

***   
Не видеть оказывается увлекательно.   
Увлекательно для них обоих — так подозревает Чхве.   
Его успокаивает вынужденная беспомощность. Некуда торопиться, он бесполезен сейчас. Незачем совершать резкие жесты. Он словно под водой, преодолевает пространство с усилием, словно видеозапись поставили на медленное проигрывание.   
Макисима живет вокруг него суматошной быстрой жизнью.   
Чхве не спрашивает, что происходит, он только вслушивается, поворачивая голову вслед за шорохами. Вслушивается в дыхание Макисимы, звуки его шагов — босыми ногами по ковру, шелест одежды. Звуки такие громкие и чистые — из-за того, что он не видит теперь или из-за препаратов? 

Макисима заставляет его есть. Чхве не сопротивляется, послушно глотая с ложки что-то, похожее на бульон. Он не собирается доставлять неудобств, но сопротивляется само его тело. Его невыносимо тошнит от одного запаха еды, как бы заботливо ее не пытались затолкать ему в рот. Кажется, Макисима испытывает растерянность, глядя, как Чхве старается справиться с собой.   
Чхве не уверен, но то, что неуловимо висит в воздухе, он назвал бы растерянностью. У Макисимы тоже не получается заботиться, Чхве знает это ощущение бессилия. Он хочет утешить.   
Он протягивает руку и натыкается кончиками пальцев на плечо Макисимы, поднимает выше и гладит по щеке. Его руки не понимают выражения лица, не умеют читать чужие эмоции, но он успокаивает на всякий случай.   
— Не беспокойтесь, данна, это не так уж важно, — произносит он.   
Сложно умереть от голода под круглосуточным наблюдением. Он просто поест немного позже, когда сможет это делать.   
Макисима вздрагивает от его голоса, а потом вздыхает и шевелится, садясь поудобнее. Одно его колено упирается в бок Чхве, вторая нога перекинута через ноги Чхве. Еще чуть-чуть и Макисима усядется к нему на колени, впрочем, даже и так эта поза далека от приличия.   
Чхве не понимает, чего хочет данна.   
Он ощущает на себе пристальный взгляд и в такт сбивающемуся дыханию Макисимы представляет смену эмоций на его фарфорово белом лице. 

— Мы не можем, — мягко возражает он. Это не отказ, а констатация безусловного факта, не зависящего от желаний Чхве. Макисима привез его сюда, Макисима раздевал его, и видел все, что хотел увидеть.   
Чхве крепко держит запястья Макисимы, удерживая от попыток сблизиться еще плотнее. Но тот изгибается в руках ласковой кошкой и все равно тянется вперед, прижимаясь губами к губам Чхве.   
— Мы не будем, — эхом отзывается он.   
Отстраняется, не пытаясь углубить поцелуй, и осторожно высвобождает руки, чтобы совершенно по-детски обхватить Чхве за плечи.   
Это так напоминает Гюнтхе, что Чхве с удивлением понимает, что впервые за долгое время, впервые за все свое "посмертие" испытывает злость. Так обнимают дети и прожженные шлюхи, у которых не осталось ни капли совести. В этом такая недобрая искренность, которой только подавиться и кашлять до крови. 

Он гладит Макисиму по волосам, словно пытается стереть это чувство, как грязное пятно. Равномерность движений успокаивает. Ему немного любопытно, что чувствует сам Макисима, насколько мучителен для него этот поцелуй, не обещающий никакого продолжения. Это больное, сломанное, бессмысленное возбуждение, не находящее выхода. 

Данна не обманывает его и действительно ничего больше не требует.   
Вечером он приносит откуда-то книгу и начинает читать для Чхве вслух. 

"Было нечто, именовавшееся небесами; но тем не менее, спиртное пили в огромном количестве. Было некое понятие — душа, и некое понятие — бессмертие. Но тем не менее, употребляли морфий и кокаин. Через шесть лет был налажен уже широкий выпуск.   
Наркотик получился идеальный..."

***  
Первое, что видит Чхве, открыв глаза, это Макисима в туманном световом пятне.   
Слишком ярко. Даже с задернутыми шторами и приглушенным освещением. Слезы неудержимо катятся из внутренних уголков глаз, Чхве жмурится, ощущая это действие слишком уж непривычным.   
Он успел забыть, что такое мимические движения лица, проводя день за днем в усталой настороженности слепого. Вспоминание требует усилий. Свет слишком яркий.   
— Больно? — спрашивает Макисима, и заметно хмурится. Уголки губ опущены, под глазами синеватые круги. 

Чхве больно. Чхве все равно.   
— Данна плохо спит? — спрашивает он, не утруждая себя ответом.   
Макисима недовольно сжимает губы, отчего скулы заостряются, делая лицо еще более усталым. 

Он вытряхивает на ладонь таблетки — три штуки, разного размера и цвета. И протягивает ладонь к губам Чхве. Или слишком привык к этому действию, и не успел задуматься, что теперь Чхве видит и не беспомощен. Или нарочно игнорирует этот факт, испытывая терпение.   
Чхве послушно собирает таблетки губами с раскрытой ладони, напоследок коснувшись центра кончиком языка. В глазах Макисимы мечется что-то загнанное, задавленное, хищное, но Чхве не позволяет этому разрастись. Он сжимает горло Макисимы и опрокидывает чужое тело на кровать, подминая под себя. Его не отталкивают. Большим и указательным пальцем он давит на челюсть, заставляя Макисиму разомкнуть зубы. Тот не сопротивляется. Покорно приоткрывает рот, и Чхве прижимается к этому ждущему рту, языком проталкивая внутрь таблетки. Потом помогает себе пальцами, хотя в этом нет никакой необходимости — Макисима и так подчиняется его желанию, сглатывает, обхватывает пальцы мягкими губами, языком прижимает их к нёбу. Смотрит прямо в глаза.   
Чхве отстраняется, вдруг со стыдом понимая, что все можно было сделать гораздо мягче.   
Что ему и так разрешили бы. 

Макисима осторожно сталкивает его с себя и заставляет лечь. Они переплетаются ногами, соприкасаются лодыжками, ладонь Макисимы ложится ему на грудь, и Чхве сам начинает ощущать биение своего сердца под этой ладонью.   
Бедра Макисимы сжимают его бедро, и возбуждение отчетливо ощутимо. Но данна обещал, что не будет делать ничего, и он не делает ничего. Только подается вперед, и кончиком языка лижет влажную полосу от слез на щеке Чхве.   
Смотреть новыми глазами больно.   
И только что он отказался принять обезболивающее. По крайней мере в одной из трех таблеток оно было. 

Взгляд Макисимы, нежный, светло-медовый, под действием препаратов мягко плывет, мутнеет, становится совсем потерянным. Чхве пристально следит за эффектом, преодолевая приступ тошнотворной мути. Это пройдет. Он уверен, что уже почти здоров, осталось только содрать бинты с пальцев. 

Макисима опускает светлые ресницы, улыбаясь чему-то, что видит только он один. 

Они двое похожи на подростков, спрятавшихся от грозы в заброшенном, но не разоренном еще доме. Лежащих на постели в постыдной будоражащей близости друг к другу, со страхом прислушивающихся к миру, бушующему за стенами. 

Они похожи на Чхве и Гюнтхе сколько-то тысячелетий назад. 

Макисима не отзывается на чужое имя, потому что давно спит к тому моменту, когда Чхве приходит в голову окликнуть его. И некому обругать Чхве за то, что тот продолжает смотреть в лицо спящего, не щадя едва-едва восстановленного зрения. 

Ладонь Макисимы наконец обессиленно соскальзывает на постель, и Чхве пододвигает его тело к себе, устраивая подбородок на светловолосой макушке. Теперь можно закрыть глаза, теперь ему нечего больше видеть, кроме глухой белой стены.   
Он напряженно жмурится и пытается представить, что за окном идет дождь. Как будто стекло слишком толстое, слишком качественное, чтобы пропустить внутрь звук сердцебиения торопливых капель, но серый воздух, пропитанный озоном, все равно просачивается, даже сквозь стены.   
Чхве всегда хорошо удавалось представлять дождь. 

Не глядя в лицо Макисимы, можно вообразить, что он обнимает кого угодно другого. Гюнтхе. Сусон. Мать.   
Макисиму.   
Да, и самого Макисиму, который как будто собрал в себе все страхи Чхве. И поглотил их, как непроглядная бездна темноты легко принимает в себя любые камни. 

Но Чхве не представляет себе ничего, кроме дождя за окном.   
Завтра можно будет выйти на улицу и увидеть его наяву.


End file.
